Charles Palomo
Private Palomo is a New Republic rebel soldier of Tucker's green team squad. Role in Plot Training with the Reds and Blues Palomo was first seen alongside Tucker, Felix, Cunningham, and Rogers spying on a Federal Army of Chorus outpost. When the group decide to blow up the compound, Palomo is left in the cave to guard their escape route as Tucker doesn't trust him to infiltrate the compound with them. However, when the group is compromised because of Tucker's actions, Cunningham is killed, concerning Palomo before Tucker and Felix return to the cave. As they fight off several Feds, Felix detonates the last C-4 explosives after learning of Locus being at the outpost. After the mission, Palomo is recruited to be apart of Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose's rescue team, along with Bitters, Smith, and Jensen. When making an introduction, Palomo states that he is the only surviving member of Tucker's green team, which he is proud of. During their training the four recruits are given helmet cameras to record their sessions, where Palomo utilizes his camera to stare at Jensen's butt. Shortly after, Palomo and the other Rebel soldiers discover a message from the Red and Blue captains, detailing their departure. In response to this, the recruits continue to train on their own, but are clearer unfocused due to the departure of their captains. When Felix informs them of the Reds' and Blues' supposed deaths, Palomo becomes distraught over their loss, with Jensen, Bitters, and Smith mourning as well. Because of this, Kimball leads the New Republic to Armonia for one final confrontation with the Feds. As the rebels arrive at the capital, Palomo, Bitters, Jensen, and Smith, move deeper into the city,where Palomo acknowledges to the three about them being the elite team. Unfortunately, the New Republic army are soon sealed inside and become surrounded by Doyle and the Federal Army. Personality Palomo is shown to be perverted like his captain, though to a lesser extent and shows shame in doing so. This is shown when he admits to looking at Jensen's butt in Training Daze, and continues to do so throughout the episode, although he does look away in shame when confronted by Jensen. He is also shown to be a bit carefree and childish and is oblivious and doubtful of his own abilities, as he can see himself jeopardizing a mission easily and doesn't question orders given to him. Trivia *Palomo has several similarities to how Caboose was at the start of the series. *It seems that Palomo had a close relationship with Cunningham, as he becomes very worried when Cunningham doesn't respond to his radio and even calls him by his first name (Jason). *Palomo's relationship with Tucker appears have some similarities to Tucker's relationship with Church. During the early stages of both relationships, one individual would be very annoyed by the other. In Teaming with Problems, Tucker responds to Palomo's introduction with "I fucking hate you, Palomo.", the similar response Church tells Tucker in Why Are We Here? Category:Characters Category:New Republic